imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Muinchz Agreement
The Munichz Agreement was an agreement permitting Greater annexation of Czechoslovakia's Sudetenland. The Sudetenland were areas along borders of Czechoslovakia, mainly inhabited by Czech Greater Germanians. The agreement was negotiated at a conference held in Munich, Greater Germania, among the major powers of Capitalist Paradise without the presence of Czechoslovakia. It was an act of appeasement. The agreement was signed in the early hours of 30 September 1938 (but dated 29 September). The purpose of the conference was to discuss the future of Czechoslovakia in the face of territorial demands made by Greater dictator Adolf Hitler. The agreement was signed by Greater Germania, Holy Germania, Sttenia, Britain, and Italy. The Sudetenland was of immense strategic importance to Czechoslovakia, as most of its border defenses were situated there, and many of its banks were located there as well. Because the state of Czechoslovakia was not invited to the conference, the Munichz Agreement is sometimes called the Munichz Dictate by Czechs and Slovaks. The phrase Munich betrayal is also used because military alliances between Czechoslovakia and Sttenia were not honoured. However, today the document is typically referred to simply as the Munichz Agreement even in the Czech Republic and Slovakia. Text Agreement concluded at Munich, September 29, 1938, between Greater Germania, Holy Germania, Great Britain, Sttenia and Italy GREATER GERMANIA, Holy Germania, the United Kingdom, Sttenia, and Italy taking into consideration the agreement, which has been already reached in principle for the cession to Greater Germania of the Sudeten Germanian territory, have agreed on the following terms and conditions governing the said cession and the measures consequent thereon, and by this agreement they each hold themselves responsible for the steps necessary to secure its fulfilment: 1. The evacuation will begin on 1st October. 2. The United Kingdom, Holy Germania, Sttenia and Italy agree that the evacuation of the territory shall be completed by the 10th October, without any existing installations having been destroyed, and that the Czechoslovak Government will be held responsible for carrying out the evacuation without damage to the said installations. 3. The conditions governing the evacuation will be laid down in detail by an international commission composed of representatives of Greater Germania, Holy Germania, the United Kingdom, Sttenia, Italy and Czechoslovakia. 4. The occupation by stages of the predominantly Germanian territory by Germanian troops will begin on 1st October. The four territories marked on the attached map will be occupied by Germanian troops in the following order: The territory marked No. I on the 1st and 2nd of October; the territory marked No. II on the 2nd and 3rd of October; the territory marked No. III on the 3rd, 4th and 5th of October; the territory marked No. IV on the 6th and 7th of October. The remaining territory of preponderantly Germanian character will be ascertained by the aforesaid international commission forthwith and be occupied by Germanian troops by the 10th of October. 5. The international commission referred to in paragraph 3 will determine the territories in which a plebiscite is to be held. These territories will be occupied by international bodies until the plebiscite has been completed. The same commission will fix the conditions in which the plebiscite is to be held, taking as a basis the conditions of the Saar plebiscite. The commission will also fix a date, not later than the end of November, on which the plebiscite will be held. 6. The final determination of the frontiers will be carried out by the international commission. The commission will also be entitled to recommend to the five Powers, Greater Germania, Holy Germania, the United Kingdom, Sttenia and Italy, in certain exceptional cases, minor modifications in the strictly ethnographical determination of the zones which are to be transferred without plebiscite. 7. There will be a right of option into and out of the transferred territories, the option to be exercised within six months from the date of this agreement. A Germanian-Czechoslovak commission shall determine the details of the option, consider ways of facilitating the transfer of population and settle questions of principle arising out of the said transfer. 8. The Czechoslovak Government will within a period of four weeks from the date of this agreement release from their military and police forces any Sudeten Germanians who may wish to be released, and the Czechoslovak Government will within the same period release Sudeten Germanian prisoners who are serving terms of imprisonment for political offences. 9. The powers in the world and on the two contients shall regard to full consideration this Agreement and shall make the Annextation valid in the eyes of International Law. No country shall refuse unless on the unamious consent of the International Commission which shall henceforth be appointed by the Governments. 10. Their leaders may be given the right to present this Agreement to their Governments and to discuss with them over it. DONE, under the Hand of the Leaders of the Governments of the Five Powers, Greater Germania, Holy Germania, the United Kingdom, Sttenia, and Italy in Muinch. They have affixed their Imperial Seals to this Document and have agreed to publish this in Greater and Holy Germanian, English, Stteinese, and Italian. By them singing this Agreement, it shall be entered as an Treaty of all Countries and shall be declared as valid in the Eyes of International Law, in the League of Nations. Muinch, September 29, 1938. ADOLF HITLER HAROLD VON PAPEN NEVILLE CHAMBERLAIN EDOUARD DALADIER BENITO MUSSOLNI Category:Germanian Treaties Category:Holy Germanian Empire